Visions
by Camden Elisabeth Stephano
Summary: CH 2 UP! Oliver Wood, the dream guy of every girl at Hogwarts. The only problem is that he doesn’t want any of them…until he meets Kaethe, who doesn’t want him.
1. Essays

Title: 'Visions'  
  
Author: Camden Elisabeth Stephano  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Oliver Wood, the dream guy of every girl at Hogwarts. The only problem is that he doesn't want any of them.until he meets Kaethe, who doesn't want him.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling; therefore I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi Oliver!" a group of bubbly female students called loudly to the handsome fourth year student as he exited his Charms class. He only half- smiled as he walked past, but even so, caused an outbreak of whispers and giggles among the group. It was ridiculous.  
  
"Please explain to me how you have girls throwing themselves at you yet you totally ignore it." Oliver's friend, William, said running a hand through his shaggy blond-brown hair as he fell into step beside him.  
  
Oliver looked over at him with a grin, knowing that William must be tired of him getting all the attention. "I just do." he said simply, not really knowing how to describe it. The only reason all those girls liked him was because he was a terrific Quidditch player. He would bet anything that none of them actually knew anything about him. If he was going to be in a relationship with someone, he wanted it to be about more than just looks or talent. He was looking for someone with personality who wasn't just dating him to gain popularity. If it were possible, he'd hand over those girls to William in a minute.  
  
William sighed and stared down as he walked. He figured it was shallow, but he'd give anything just to have that attention. Having all those girls hanging around you would be the ideal life for him, but he could see how Oliver didn't feel the same. He knew Oliver was one of those guys who was always looking for the "right girl". As for him, right now he would just settle for "any girl".  
  
"Hey, I'll see you later, ok? I've got to go grab a book from the library for that stupid essay." Oliver said, breaking William out of his thoughts.  
  
"Sure. I've got to start on that too so I guess I could go with you. Or." William answered, his voice fading as he watched a pretty girl walk by. "Maybe later." he finished giving a small wave and a wink as he ran off after the girl.  
  
Oliver couldn't help but laugh at his friend. He walked to the library and as he pushed open the door he ran into a third year girl who was leaving, causing her to drop her large pile of books. "Oh, wow, sorry about that." he said, bending down to help pick up the books.  
  
"It's okay," she muttered, letting the end of her sentence trail off as she realized who had run into her. Her face went ghostly white and she began to look as if she was going to faint. Her mouth fell open as she stood there staring at him.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Oliver asked, getting slightly concerned. And the girl just nodded, wandering off with a flustered look on her face. Oliver shook his head and headed over to the section of the library where the Charms books were located.  
  
As he turned the corner to a large aisle of books he let out a small groan. There had to be at least 5,000 books in that section alone, and he didn't even have a clue what he was going to write his essay about. One thousand words on anything that had to do with Charms and he couldn't think of one thing. He hated writing; it was his least favorite thing in the world. He just stood there staring at the books, hoping maybe one would jump out at him.  
  
"Excuse me." a voice called from behind him, breaking him out of his trance. "Do you need help or something?"  
  
"No, why would you think that?" he asked turning around. He was slightly shocked by the person who was standing behind him. It was a girl he'd never seen before, but he had no clue how he couldn't have noticed her. She didn't look like someone who'd be easy to miss. Her hair was brown and had green streaks blended into it and amazingly entrancing green eyes.  
  
"Well, you've been standing there staring at the same book for about ten minutes now," she said, giving him a weird look. "And now you're staring at me... Uh, do you have a problem?" she asked him getting slightly annoyed. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Hey!"  
  
Oliver quickly stopped staring and could feel himself go red all over. "Um, oh, I." he stuttered through a few words, not coming up with anything half- intelligent to say.  
  
The girl laughed at him. "I'll try and make this easy for you. Hi, I'm Kaethe. And you are?" she said trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"You don't know?" he asked her, very surprised then quickly said, "Oliver."  
  
"Nice to meet you, now what exactly is it that you're looking for?" Kaethe said, looking around at the bookshelf he was standing in front of.  
  
Oliver rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm supposed to be doing a Charms essay but I have no clue where to start."  
  
Kaethe grabbed a book from behind him and held it in front of his face. "Since when do potion ingredients have anything to do with Charms?" She grinned as he took the book from her and examined it.  
  
"That explains a lot," he muttered staring down at the book, his face getting hot. "OK then, since you're so smart. Where's the Charms section?" he asked, looking back up at her.  
  
"It's just-" she began to say but was cut off.  
  
"Hey, Kaethe, you ready to go?" a boy asked stepping around the corner with a smirk on his face. He had short black hair and dark eyes. By the look on her face when she saw him he was obviously a good friend of hers.  
  
"Logan! You're back. Yeah, just give me one second," she said smiling then turned back to Oliver. "It's one row over and to the left." she instructed. "See you later!" she said, and leaving it at that, she walked off with her friend.  
  
"Yeah, later." Oliver said wondering when, or if, he'd actually see her again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yup, so that was kind of sucky. I really do plan for it to get better, but if you've read this why not take two seconds and review. Please? Chapter two should be up soon. I'm halfway done. 


	2. Quidditch

Title: 'Visions'  
  
Author: Camden Elisabeth Stephano  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Oliver Wood, the dream guy of every girl at Hogwarts. The only problem is that he doesn't want any of them. until he meets Kaethe, who doesn't want him.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling; therefore I do not own Harry Potter. However, Kaethe, William, Logan, and a couple others are mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally, lunch time," William said with a sigh as he walked into the Great Hall, Oliver following just behind him. His stomach growled as he took in the food's delicious scent.  
  
"How can you be hungry?" Oliver asked taking a seat at the Gryffindor table, looking exceptionally nervous. Gryffindor had an important Quidditch game that night against the Hufflepuff team. Not that they were the best team in the school. They could actually be considered as the worst. None of that matter to Oliver, he was still worried. A lot of their practices recently had been cancelled and he personally didn't feel that they were ready. Of course, he took into account Hufflepuff couldn't have practiced much either, making him feel only the slightest bit better.  
  
"Oi. Still going on about that Quidditch match tonight? Trust me, it's gonna be a breeze." William said taking a huge bite of his sandwich. William was the Gryffindor team's seeker. The seeker had the seemingly simple task of catching a flying golden ball, called the snitch, before the other team's seeker. Only, it wasn't that simple. The ball was tiny, to say the least, and it traveled at extremely high speeds making it near impossible to see. Frankly, William was terrible. He caught the snitch every now and then but the team was pretty sure it was only by chance. William knew he was bad, but the only reason he had stayed on the team was to keep Oliver from driving everyone mad, and for the girls, of course. Oliver just prayed that the next year they'd somehow end up with a miracle seeker.  
  
Oliver sighed. That was William's problem, he never took anything seriously. Not even his schoolwork. He probably had no clue what he was going to do with his life. "William, you need to be a little more-" Oliver began then stopped staring over towards the Ravenclaw table. It was her.  
  
"Hello?" William said waving a hand in front of his face, "Finally lost it Oliver?" He turned and followed his stare. He let out a low whistle when he finally saw her. "You? Girl problems? Not possible..." he said turning back to Oliver, then he completely lost it. He began laughing hysterically, causing him to get a few strange looks from surrounding Gryffindors.  
  
Oliver tried to silence him, turning red with embarrassment in the process. "Not girl problem," Oliver said, trying to explain.  
  
"Yes girl problems," William said as he stopped laughing, "Admit it."  
  
George and Fred Weasley sat down at that exact moment and Oliver groaned. Fred and George were the Gryffindor Quidditch team's beaters. They were second years and the biggest troublemakers that Oliver had ever met.  
  
"Admit what?" George asked curiously then stuffed a roll into his mouth.  
  
"Nothing," Oliver said quickly trying to end the discussion before it began. The last thing he needed was for Fred and George to know. Of course, that would never happen.  
  
"Oliver's got girl problems," William said, all too thrilled by the whole situation.  
  
"There aren't any girl problems, ok?" Oliver said sternly, his ears were turning considerably pink. "Just let it go, nothing is going on."  
  
"No way," William stated simply, "Either you go talk to her or I will."  
  
There was no way Oliver could go over there and talk to her. He wasn't good with girls he liked; he got all choked up and sweaty.  
  
"One... two-" William began counting off giving Oliver a challenging stare.  
  
"No! I'll go," Oliver said hopelessly. It would be embarrassing enough for him to go over and talked to her. The last thing he needed was William going over there, or worse, Fred and George.  
  
Fred nudged him, "Well, go on then."  
  
Oliver stood up nervously. He was glad it seemed to take forever to get to the Ravenclaw table; he had no clue what he was going to say when he got there. When he got there he stood behind where she was sitting for a moment then cleared his throat. A couple of her friends looked up and giggled and she turned around to face him.  
  
"Hi," she said. She looked different from the day he had met her in the library. Her hair no longer had green streaks and her eyes weren't quite as bright. She was still very much entrancing though.  
  
"Hi, um... your hair is different." he said, not able to come up with anything better to say.  
  
She smiled at his awkwardness, "Oh, that? It was a potions lab gone wrong." She ran her hand through her hair instinctively. "Is that all you came over to tell me?" she asked, still smiling.  
  
"Oh," Oliver said surprised, "No, I was, um... wondering if you, um..." He shot a look of panic back to his table where William, Fred, and George were cracking up.  
  
"Quidditch," William mouthed to him.  
  
"Quidditch?" he said to himself out loud.  
  
"Quidditch?" Kaethe asked, confused.  
  
"Oh yeah. Quidditch," Oliver said, a light bulb turning on in his head. "Gryffindor is playing Hufflepuff tonight, you should come."  
  
"Quidditch," she repeated, "Well, I never have been to a game..."  
  
"Really?" he questioned, shocked at the thought. "Then you have to come! It's great, tons of fun."  
  
"Well... I guess I could," she said thinking about it. "Do you play?"  
  
Oliver smiled and her friends laughed at her total unawareness of whom, exactly, she was speaking to. "Yes," he said still smiling, "I'm the Gryffindor's team captain and the Keeper."  
  
"Oh, cool." she said returning the smile, "I'll come then."  
  
"Great!" Oliver said with a cute grin. "See you tonight."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And Gryffindor leads, forty to nothing!" the Quidditch announcer, Lee Jordan, yelled. "Hufflepuff's Dean Fillmore has the Quaffle, passes to Jasper Boyd, it's back to Fillmore. He shoots and he... Oh! A brilliant save by Gryffindor Keeper, Oliver Wood." The Gryffindor section of the stands went wild.  
  
The game ended with the score of Gryffindor: 190 and Hufflepuff: 30. The team filed into the changing room after the game for a team meeting. Oliver was ecstatic about the win and complimented them all before dismissing them. When he finally exited the changing room Kaethe was there waiting for him.  
  
"Hey," he said happily when he saw her.  
  
"Hi! You were great and it was really fun. I'm glad I came," she said smiling.  
  
"Me too." he said just as the boy Kaethe had left the library with came up behind her.  
  
"Good job, Oliver," he said sticking out his hand for Oliver to shake.  
  
"Thanks," he said, confused, and shook his hand.  
  
"Oh!" Kaethe said, slapping her forehead. "I forgot to introduce you guys! Logan, Oliver. Oliver this is Logan, my boyfriend."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun. And the plot thickens. Honestly, who didn't see that coming? Hope that wasn't too bad, more soon. I do want to start another story though... Please review! 


End file.
